


I Love Leona

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dildos, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Solo, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: A lighter story about Leona and her afternoon home alone.Or is she?





	I Love Leona

Ding, dong. The doorbell rang, audible throughout the entirety of the one-story home. It was unnecessary — Leona was already ready in the wings, hastily turning the golden knob and pulling the door open in a manner that left the delivery man shocked at the sudden response to his arrival. She accepted the plain brown box he held in his hands, practically torn from his paws before he could even finish his greeting. The brunette tried to play it cool, but the damage had already been done. She and the mailman parted ways with an awkward exchange of goodbyes, Leona sheepishly chuckling a brief apology before making sure to gently shut the door behind him.

She simply couldn’t help herself, she was far too giddy. This was how she always got when the items she ordered arrived at long last, bringing closure to nearly a week of unbearable anticipation. Leona was quick to scurry off to the master bedroom, cautiously shutting the door despite being all by herself in her cozy little home. She had nearly an hour of this solitude left, time that would be very well spent if everything in her parcel was in order.

With the help of her handy box-cutter, the tape on the packaging was dealt with handily. The flaps came open, the long-awaited contents in her hands at long last. It was just three items, the names of which embarrassingly written directly on the smaller boxes they came in; a bottle of lube, a large butt plug, and a brand new eight-inch dildo. Sex toys, thankfully delivered in a discreet manner, exactly what she had been yearning for in her long, lonely afternoons when she was home alone. Exactly like she was right now! Convenient perhaps, but she didn’t need any more of an excuse to break them in as soon as she possibly could.

The rest of the wrapping was ripped to shreds with speed that could be considered incredibly humiliating if anyone was around to witness it, a carnage of cardboard and plastic left in her wake. All that was left in the wreckage was the bounty, which she wasted no time in preparing to use. Her short jean shorts came undone quickly, rolling off of her tight rump and down her thick thighs to be kicked away into a corner. Her panties proved to be even less of a barrier, the frilly yellow undergarments sliding off of her broad hips with ease and being cast away into the shadows of the far side of the bedroom to be added to the pile.

At last, the moment she had long anticipated had come. She grabbed the butt plug, a bit larger than the size that she had been adjusted to prior to ordering this particular one, the smooth hunk of metal a tad intimidating now that it was finally time. She was experienced — but far from a pro, the period of preparation before inserting something bigger than usual always proving to be just as nerve-racking as the last time. It was always a thrill! With the aid of a generous application of lubricant, breaking out her fresh bottle for the occasion, she was as ready as she would ever be. She bent forward over her bed, pushing her shapely butt up into the air. Holding the plug in one hand and spreading her broad cheeks wide open, she brought the rounded tip of the solid toy to kiss the entrance to her backdoor. The transparent fluid smeared cross her pucker as she teased it into the opening, letting the tension build for a few painfully long seconds before deciding to finally push it in.

It took a bit of effort but it slid inside with a gentle shove, stretching out her rear entrance to the point of initial discomfort. This quickly faded though, replaced with the satisfaction of having her aching asshole’s cravings sated at last. She wriggled her hips until she fully adjusted to the toy’s size, coming to stand straight back up once she was satisfied with the way it felt in her butt. She could definitely see herself getting used to this sensation, eager to take it for a spin in public as soon as she could.

More pressing matters were at hand for now though, not yet addressing the large dildo sitting patiently on her nightstand. Her brown eyes peered at it hungrily, breaking eye contact to take a peek at the clock mounted on the wall. She still had plenty of time to play, even if it wasn’t quite as much as she would have liked. A cock of that caliber deserved very special attention, even if it was an imitation. It even had lifelike veins and a pair of nice, large balls at the base, further adding to the immersion of it being the real deal. She wasn’t in short supply of actual dick by any means, but it never hurt to indulge in a bit solo play from time to time.

She scooted back into the comfort of her king sized bed, her back resting against a stack of two pillows propped up against the headrest. In spreading her legs wide open she totally exposed her tight cunt, the pink lips well accentuated by her neatly shaved crotch. Her dominant hand came down to caress the slit with her slender fingers, teasing it a bit while she reached for her new plaything with her free hand. She grabbed it by the shaft, appreciating the feel of the vascular length’s thickness in her delicate grip. It was impossible to not grow wet by just thinking about it, her inability to contain her excitement indicated by the way she fumbled over the bottle of lube as she poured an ample amount of the oil over the eight inches and spread it all along the distance of the imitation cock with a few full, wrenching strokes. She was infatuated with the feel and shape of the large toy, licking her lush lips ravenously as she looked it over, already tingling at just the thought of plunging it into her tight pussy.

There was hardly even a need for the lube with how soaked she had gotten just from even the minor amount of foreplay. She couldn’t handle it, her will too weak to hold on against the prodding and poking against her tight slit. She began to ease it in, just a few inches into start, edging it into the waiting hole and watching as it disappeared past her cunt lips bit by bit. Leona let out a husky moan, pleased by the sensation of the thick girth stretching her out and filling her so thoroughly. This was about the size that she had become adjusted to taking, if not a little bit smaller, but it never failed to satisfy her. Not that she was too picky, considering it selfish to say that she preferred bigger cocks. Even if it was true to an extent.

“Ooh, fuck…” She moaned softly, her light pink lips parted wide as she audibly breathed in response to the stimulation. She didn’t hesitate to continue to bury it into her shuddering twat, even as it made her start to whine and groan in response to it filling her snatch so completely full. Being penetrated in both holes only doubled the pleasure that it brought her, squeezing down around both the plug and the dildo with something like greed to be stuffed with even more. She hadn’t even begun to thrust the realistic toy yet, and already it driving her absolutely wild.

For now she would settle on working it to the hilt, occasionally drawing it back and pushing it in with more force than before in an attempt to shove it deeper. She wanted to feel the base pressed against her crotch, to feel the tip nestled against her womb, hitting her deepest weak points and making her insides melt. Maybe it wasn’t quite as good as the real thing, but it was pretty damned close. Nobody knew her body better than she did, after all.

Soon enough all eight inches were buried inside of her pink folds, finally ready to begin moving the faux-cock back and forth. She started gently, moving her other hand to caress her breasts while she worked the shaft in and out of her hungry fuck-hole. Her fingers kneaded and massaged the supple, sun-kissed flesh of her chest, the tips of her slender digits digging into the cushion-like mounds as she worked the globule beneath her palm in a circular motion. She teased her stiff nipple between her middle and index finger, tweaking and lightly tugging at it to further indulge in the feel and sensations that her own body could bring.

Somehow the idea of breaking in a brand new dildo added to the experience, fantasizing that she was taking the virginity of an exceptionally hung lover. It was a bit vanilla, but it still aroused her to no ends. She didn’t to come up with something overly complicated and pointless to enjoy herself to the fullest. She didn’t even need anything visual to help her along. Maybe she was purer than most in that regard, but it certainly didn’t feel that way as she began to grow more and more aggressive in slamming every inch to the hilt in her quivering pussy. Her eyes followed it she worked it up and down, desperately chasing its every move as if it would up and leave her if she wasn’t totally careful. The sight of it drove her wild, knowing something so absolutely massive was plowing her and rearranging her insides so effectively. This was the perfect position to watch this sort of thing from a first-person perspective as well, able to watch the full length without straining her neck, her legs spread wide open and pulled back towards her chest.

As time passed she became more entranced, losing track of all time and her surroundings with every downwards thrust. She would’ve forgotten that she was even playing with herself and not with the real deal if it didn’t require the constant usage of her hands, but the rhythm that she had steadily sunken into made it easy to let even that detail fade from her mind. Her eyes fluttered shut, her maw opening wider as she became more vocal. It felt so good, her mind began to cloud over. The building bliss caused her toes to curl and her back to arch. It was coming — she, was coming. Her free hand moved to her crotch, fingers gliding to her clit and frantically caressing it as she pounded herself violently.

Her voice rang through the empty house, her heavy breathing spaced at shorter intervals, her breasts rising and falling nearly in sync with every rapid pump of her dildo into her snatch. She couldn’t handle it, her toned body beading with sweat tensing up and writhing rigidly as she came hard on the mock appendage. Her girl juices flowed in a considerable amount, staining the sheets beneath her. It was more intense than normal, though that wasn’t atypical for her first time with a brand new toy, but something about this made it extra special. Was it the large size? The combination of the butt plug? The build-up of the week she had spent in anticipation?

Leona only came to realize what it was as her eyes slowly opened, a smug grin on her face. This mirth quickly faded to surprise as she spotted her roommate standing in the doorway, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights with her wide eyes and dumbfounded gaping mouth. Riven, on the other hand, looked incredibly pleased with the sight, though clearly a little caught off-guard herself to find her friend caught up in something so lewd.

“Enjoying yourself?” Riven chuckled, looking the provocative display up and down wolfishly. She had known Leona to have toys, and was positive that she used them quite often, but this was the first time she had ever walked in on the buxom brunette. Leona was far too flustered to muster up a proper response, not nearly as sexually open or aggressive as Riven tended to be. The contrast was like night and day as the Noxian strode forward into the room, letting the door close behind her, showing no hesitation to assert herself in this sort of situation. She had Leona just where she wanted her, a position where she could do basically just about anything she wanted.

“I… I am.” Leona finally squeaked out a reply, her bright red face giving a slight nod. It didn’t matter how many times Riven had already seen her naked, or how many times she had been seen in a humiliating pose — though maybe not ever quite to this extent — she was always a little too bashful to respond to anything in a way that was sexy or alluring. It was hard to picture when she was normally so confident, but in this moment she was practically melting.

“That’s good to hear.” Riven laughed softly. She came to stand at the foot of the bed, her eyes scouring the room slowly and taking note of all of the empty packaging scattered about. “Were you thinking about me, maybe? That’s quite the big one… Not bigger than me, I hope?” Her teasing words managed to tint Leona’s face even darker, perhaps because Riven has crossed the back of her mind once or twice during the heated solo session.

“It… Isn’t.” Leona mumbled her answer. It was difficult to find anything bigger than Riven that wasn’t absolutely obscene in size or shape. Not that she needed anything bigger, if anything she already had her hands full with trying to handle someone as hung as Riven. She became aware shortly after that she was still lightly thrusting the dildo into her dripping cunt, and became subsequently aware of the growing bulge that had formed in her roommate’s trousers. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, it should have been obvious.

“Oh? Not satisfied without the real thing?” Riven purred, already moving her hands to hike up her skirt to reveal the swollen mass obstructed by her panties. Even just the outline in the undergarments was enough to make Leona shudder with pleasure, her heart skipping a beat at its slow reveal. “How about I lend you a hand with that then, hm?” It was a line directly out of a cheesy porno, but it was definitely effective. Leona nodded again, more eagerly this time, her eyes lighting up as Riven hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down her shapely hips.

Ten inches of thick, pulsating girl-meat flopped out, already fully stiff from the view alone. Riven climbed into the bed, her cock bobbing without restraint as she crawled her way up to Leona side. From her position on her knees, her aligned her erection with the defenseless brunette’s face. The tip pressed against Leona’s barely parted lips expectantly, smearing a droplet of pre-cum across the glossy cock-suckers and giving the woman a taste of what was to cum if she did a satisfactory job. She didn’t need any more motivation to set to work, wrapping her pillowy lips around the bulbous tip and gingerly beginning to suckle on it. Her tongue rolled over the tip, licking up the thick, salty fluid that leaked from the cusp, swirling around the ridge and teasing the glans in an effort to coax a reaction from her roommate. She shot an innocent look up at the Noxian, watching Riven’s expression twist into one of concentration, trying her best to ensure that she didn’t prematurely blow her load.

“Ahhn… Mmmf!” Leona moaned softly around the girth, opening her mouth to let out a hot, teasing breath on the shaft before sealing her lips around it once more and beginning to slowly bob her head along the length. She continued to lick at and stroke the underside as she worked back and forth, her glistening pink lips slowly rolling along the the distance of the hot meat-log. She couldn’t even take half of it without it hitting the back of her throat, and the girth was more than enough to stretch her jaw to its limit. She had enough practice pleasuring Riven in this way that she was able to take it with ease anyways, even managing to take the next few inches into the warmth of her maw with seamless ease. It slid into her windpipe with only a soft, audible gag, followed by the wet slurping of Leona eagerly taking more and more of the monstrous fuck-meat down her airway in an attempt to please it in its entirety.

She never slowed in hammering her dildo into her slit all the while, though doing it a little clumsily as she directed all of her focus towards her deep-throating, still managing to pleasure herself while servicing her partner in a manner that she hoped was satisfactory. Riven’s muted moans and light back and forth motions of her pelvis were sure indicators that she was more than happy with Leona’s job, reaching down to give an encouraging pat to the brunette and running her hand through those messy brown locks. The feeling of Leona’s throat constricting around her cock, the sensation of that slimy tongue running along her shaft and polishing her knob so diligently.

The thick slab of girl-meat began to swell and twitch in Leona’s mouth, the light thrusting motion between her lips pushing the rod deeper and deeper down her esophagus until she struggled to breath with it plugging her wind-tunnel. Riven’s movements grew more aggressive, her hips swinging forward with growing momentum until she had managed to cram every last inch into the Targonian woman’s mouth, not stopping until her sack was slapping off of Leona’s chin each time. Leona could only relinquish control, turning her own full attention to fucking herself with her toy as she struggled to maintain her composure. Being face-fucked like this was enough to bring her to a second, even stronger climax, one that caused her whole body to tremble and her eyes to roll back. Wet eyes caused mascara to run down her cheeks, Riven hardly even paying attention as she threw her head back and let out a guttural groan in response to the euphoria that accompanied her own climax. Spunk began to pump from her spasming length directly down the lining of Leona’s throat, the Noxian woman being generous enough to pull back her hips until the tip was resting on the tongue of her roommate, giving Leona the opportunity to taste the delicious meal she was being bestowed.

The Targonian drank it all down gratefully, not letting any of it spill from her firmly sealed lips. She managed to drink it all down with grace, her eyelids fluttering shut as she shifted her focus back to not gagging on her generous gift. She moved one of her hands to the base of the shaft in the meanwhile, wrapping her fingers around the girth and giving it a few strokes to squeeze out every last drop after the last few spurts had been discharged.

“Oh, fuck, that’s good!” Riven moaned, shuddering at the stimulation of her hyper-sensitive prick. She broke away from her suddenly slightly mischievous partner. “That was a good warm-up, wasn’t it?” Riven panted softly, playfully jabbing Leona in the cheek with the saliva-coated tip of her she-cock before batting it off of her wet dick-suckers a few times. “Now how about I really help you out and give you what you’ve been really craving, hm?” It was clear that she was still raring to go, as was Leona — who took the hint and removed the toy from her snatch as the Noxian looped back around and crawled between her legs.

“I’ve been… Craving this for a while.” Leona coyly confessed, turning her head away and breaking eye contact as Riven slipped between her wide open thighs. “You’ve been so busy lately, and I haven’t been able to get out much either…” She mumbled. They weren’t strictly in a relationship, both able to go out and fuck who they pleased on a whim, for the most part being nothing more than roommates with some very fun benefits. They mostly just kept to one another though, Leona more than satisfied with Riven’s colossally-sized cock and Riven being incredibly pleased with Leona’s ability to keep up with her stamina and sate her own needs. It was a mutually beneficial relationship in many regards.

“I’ll be sure to fuck you extra rough then!” Riven chuckled. She lined the tip of her meat-rod up with the glistening wet slit, nearly slipping into the tight snatch straightaway just by poking at the hole. Her body hunched over the curvaceous Targonian, moving to grasp Leona by the juicy thighs and raising them until her calves were resting on Riven’s shoulders.

Then the exile came forward, all at once, slamming herself nearly straight to the hilt, her raw girl-dick filling the folds and thoroughly reaming them out around her thick bitch-breaker. Leona’s legs were pushed back until they were at her side, pressed down against the mattress in a way that she could barely move as Riven began to drive herself into her cunt. The downward force caused the bed to creak and shake violently, harmonizing with Leona’s cries of pleasure that were coerced out of her by the sudden animalistic domination of her dripping wet pussy. This was definitely one of the many, many reasons she didn’t need to seek out anyone other than her roommate. Even without such a massive cock, this would prove to be more than enough to reduce her mind to mush in a matter of minutes.

It didn’t take long for Riven’s to touch base, her sack slapping off of the bottom of Leona’s fat ass each time she rammed her hips downwards, the head of her behemoth battering against the entrance of Leona’s cervix. Over and over again she came crashing down, stuffing herself to the root of her broad spire of girl-meat and further blanking out Leona’s mind — who could only take every last inch in nothing other than total submission to the merciless lunging. The slapping of flesh against flesh soon joined the chorus of moans and squeaking bedsprings, more music to Riven’s ears as she grinned down at her beet-red roommate who had long since given in to the pleasure and was no unable to help herself from moaning and whining loudly.

It was over fast, Riven not even bothering to try and hold out in the presence of something as arousing as Leona’s face during her third orgasm. There was nothing sexier to her, unable to restrain herself from bursting a second time. The tip of her cock exploded, a torrent of her cum bursting out and rapidly filling the womb that she had been repeatedly slamming herself into. As always she finished with a thick, large creampie that ultimately left Leona a little bloated and absolutely overflowing with Riven’s virile seed, her hole thoroughly bred.

“Hahhh, I-I’ll get pregnant for sure!” Leona’s breath was hot on Riven’s face, just inches apart. She didn’t particularly seem to be displeased by the idea of getting knocked up in this way — she simply enjoyed being drilled without a condom far too much to bother otherwise. Riven didn’t seem to mind either, stirring her rod around in the spunk-stuffed honey-pot even as the last few ropes of jism had been squirted out.

“How about we make sure of that?” Riven taunted, already starting to slowly thrust again. These slight motions pushed out a steady stream of the off-white gunk to make room for the next load to come, surely. Leona may have objected to this, were she in any position to move out from beneath Riven, but she was totally and undeniably pinned and ripe for the taking however many times Riven wanted to fuck her and for her to dump however many loads she wanted to.

Leona couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
